


Ce n'est qu'un au revoir

by Alpharunes



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Childhood Memories, Dad Spy, Flashbacks, Gen, Leaving Home, Other, You never saw Spy being that kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpharunes/pseuds/Alpharunes
Summary: I listened to "You are my sunshine" cover by The Phantoms and I got this idea soooo...Here comes Dad Spy :D





	Ce n'est qu'un au revoir

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to "You are my sunshine" cover by The Phantoms and I got this idea soooo...Here comes Dad Spy :D

Back in the depts of Scout's child memories, he remembers that his mother often told him that she never was woken up by baby Jeremy's cries, because every nights, a guardian angel would take him in his arms...  
And the day, he would take him on his lap and sing him a song that Scout remembers too well...

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine..."  
The soft, low male voice echoed slightly in the little boy's room. Sat on the creme colored sofa, the tall, slim man held his son on his lap. The young child was looking at him with his wide and curious ice-blue eyes, the same than his father. Besides that special physical trait, the young boy inherited everything else from his mother : her soft shaped face, her noise and her normal hair color if she didn't colored it black.

"You make me happy, when the skies are gray..."  
The man continued to sing. He held his son tighter against him, like if the little child was the reason why he lived. His French accent he tried as much as he could to get rid of it betrayed his obvious origins. The boy put his little hand on his father's freshly shaved cheek.

"You never know, Dear, How much I love you..."  
The man put his bigger hand on his son's, and booped his nose with his own. The little boy giggled gleefully at the contact. His father's smile grew wider, but it didn't distracted to continue his lullaby.

"Please don't take, my sunshine away..."  
The man held his son even closer to his chest, sighing with peace. His boy, however, was far from being that calm.

"You sing so well, Pa !" he squeaked. "Can I get another song ?"  
The man had a little laugh and patted Jeremy's blonde hair.  
"Thank you, my sweet. But no, sorry, no more songs for today...Your mother will ask us for dinner soon..."  
-Anwww..." the boy complained, causing his father to smile.

The two turned their head to the opening door. An elegant woman entered in the room, wearing a soft pastel blue dress, her hair slightly curled. She smiled at the man and the little boy.  
"In fact..." she started "Dinner's almost ready. Your voice is beautiful, Olivier."

The man's face changed into another expression. It was still soft, but in another way. His eyes reflected love. Romantic love. The woman joined her lover and her son, wrapping them in her thin arms.  
"Olivier, dinner's ready. When you're done, come to the dining room with Jeremy, ok ?"  
Olivier nodded, his expression not changing.  
"I am already done, Sophia, ma chérie." he responded. "You come with us, Jeremy ?" he called, turning to his son.  
-Yay !"

And the little part of the much bigger family moved together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a cold and rainy day. Like if it was reflecting people's emotions today.

Sophia helped her lover doing his tie. They were both silent, but it wasn't a comfortable one. The air was full with heavy tension. Once Sophia finished Olivier's tie, she almost immediatly broke down into silent tears. Her lover reacted as quickly by instinctively embracing her in his long yet strong arms. She sobbed, pressing herself against his chest. He murmured soothing words and softly hushed her uncomptable times. His voice wasn't trembling, but he wasn't glad neither. At all.

"Là, là, Sophia..." he tried to calm her a new time, caressing her hair. "I beg of you...Don't cry. How would Jeremy or one of your other sons react if one of them saw you ?"

The woman continued to sob, but she slowly calmed down. She didn't seperated herself from Olivier's embrace however.

"My love...I can't make it...You're going to leave...What if something happens to you ? What if you-"  
She was cut out by her lover hushing her again and comforting her by holding her tighter. He slightly bend down to face with her tears filled eyes. He caressed her cheek with his thumb.  
"I will be fine, Sophia..." he whispered. "Remember, it is far from being the first time...I know how to deal with all of this...I just want to ask you something."  
His lover locked her eyes in his, which comfirmed to Olivier that she was listening.  
"Take care of yourself..." he murmured. "Take care of all of your sons. Take care of Jeremy. Show them that you are stronger than you seem to be. Show them that you are the woman I fell in love with for a good reason."

Sophia nodded, then sighed. The two partners didn't broke eye contact however. Their face got closer to eachother's and they simply kissed. It was a needy but yet sad kiss. None of them wanted to break apart. They didn't know how long they stayed here, kissing like their lives would end up in no time at all. They finally stopped. Olivier softly kissed his lover on the cheek, trying to make disappear the tear still visible on them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jeremy was standing in front of his father, trying to stay courageous. He couldn't understand why, but his father was leaving. He knew it, he felt it. By the only way that Olivier was packing all of his clothes in his case, giving attention to fold them neatly. His father was going often to work trips before, but this time, it felt different. His father was more and more tensed up, and even if Jeremy was to young to understand, Oilvier was often looking at him sadly.

So today was the day of his father's departure. Jeremy was only 5 years old. After kissing Sophia on the cheek, he bend down to be around his son's size. He locked his ice-blue eyes in his son's. Jeremy looked serious but confused at the same time. He was also sad.

"Why must you go ?" the lttle boy asked.  
-Jeremy, I already told you...I must go for my work."  
-You will come back home, isn't ?"

Olivier bit his lip. He was expecting that kind of question, but it still left him breathless, and he felt like a knife was struck in his heart. He avoided eye contact for a little moment.  
"I will send letters to you and your mother, ok ?" he answered, trying as well as he could to avoid the question.  
-You will come back ?" asked Jeremy again.

Olivier felt his heart break in his chest. He bit his lip, squeezed his eyes shut for a couple of second, then stared again at his son.  
"Jeremy..." he fought to not cry. "Ce n'est qu'un au revoir."

As expected, Jeremy was confused. Of course, Oivier knew he wouldn't understand what he said.  
"What does it mean ?" he asked.  
-You will understand when the time will come, I promise, Jeremy..." answered his father.

Olivier stood up again. He clumsily patted his son's hair, who took his hand.  
"Please don't go..." begged Jeremy, starting to cry.  
-I have no choice...I love you, you and your mother. Take care of her when I am gone, ok ?"  
The little boy slowly nodded, his eyes filled with tears.

Olivier turned back, walking slowly to the door. He lifted his hand to touch the doorknob, but he looked behind him again. He saw Jeremy crying, with Sophia kepping him safe and close to her. She looked sad a well, but she looked stronger. Olivier knew that she was capable of this. He trusted in her, blindly.  
With a last gaze to his most beloved ones, he finally opened the door, and got out of the Bostonian house, not knowing when he could come back.


End file.
